


if i let myself fall (promise you'll catch me)

by Allyyyy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance?, Teen Angst, friendship?, idk - Freeform, life - Freeform, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyyyy/pseuds/Allyyyy
Summary: wonwoo is approached by a stranger in front of a corner store at 2am





	

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you finished a fanfic draft because trying to sleep meant thinking and thinking caused a lowkey panic attack
> 
> its not beta'd  
> pls let me live

Wonwoo crouched on the curb outside the mart, a Marlboro Red held delicately between his fingers; so deep in thought, he doesn't notice the stranger taking a seat beside him. "Are you okay?" The deep voice startled Wonwoo, making him notice the new presence. "I'm sitting out the front of a drug store, smoking a cigarette - which is a rare thing for me - at two a.m. I'm just dandy." He replies bitterly, his distaste not aimed at the stranger, but rather at the thoughts flowing through his mind. "Stress?" Wonwoo only nods in agreement. "I'm Mingyu, by the way." Wonwoo finally takes notice of the other boy, "Mingyu…" the word rolls off his tongue as he takes in the appearance. Recognition flashes in his eyes "Ah, you're one of the guys from that new hip-hop unit, Seventeen was it? Didn't realise they had such good visuals," Wonwoo watches as a small smile takes over Mingyu, but Wonwoo speaks again before he can reply "I should put this out," He leans down to the gutter to snuff out his cigarette "don't want to affect your rapping or dance abilities." Mingyu places a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "My lungs are still young," He smiles and it reaches his eyes "let's go chain-smoke at the playground."

 

Mingyu stands up and dusts off the back of his well-fitting jeans, before offering a hand to Wonwoo and hoisting him up. He places a hand on Wonwoo's lower back and pushes him ahead of him, leaning his head into the mart and calling out to someone else "Seungcheol, I'm going to the park for a bit. Don't wait up for me." The two boys then continue walking side by side to the park. They both take a seat on the swings, and Wonwoo passes the cigarette to Mingyu. "So, tell me about your problems," Mingyu grins before taking a drag, and Wonwoo sighs "You know, the usual, university is a bitch, and so is my manager at my part-time job, and apparently so is my recent ex." Mingyu swung softly "Ex?" Wonwoo nodded "Yeah, she claimed," Mingyu inwardly groaned, he's straight. "that she couldn't date someone who was bisexual." Wonwoo looked at the ground while shaking his head, and Mingyu couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face. He held out the cigarette to Wonwoo, who turned to him with wide eyes "Sorry if that weirds you out," Mingyu passed over smoke and shook his head with a smile "Not at all. She seems to have given up a treasure," Mingyu doesn't know if Wonwoo was blushing, because smoke blurred out his face and he was quickly coughing up his lungs- if he had been blushing before, now it was just due to lack of oxygen. Mingyu rubs his back soothingly for a moment "You can't just say things like that!" Wonwoo choked out, rubbing his neck "Say what," Mingyu chuckled "a compliment?" Wonwoo nodded rapidly and looked back at the ground in front of him. Mingyu holds back an 'I thought you'd be used to it' and just swings a little. "You seem tense," He motions to Wonwoo who looks at him in bewilderment "and I'm really good at giving massages." He points to himself and grins. Wonwoo lets out an anticipative groan "For real?" Mingyu nods, the smile still on his face, and Wonwoo climbs off of his swing to sit in front of Mingyu.

 

Mingyu kneads his fingers into Wonwoo's flesh, trying to ease out the knots and tightness. "So what else is bothering you?" Wonwoo lights up another cigarette "Oh you know, the usual stuff." Mingyu pauses, "No, for real, please tell me," Wonwoo sighs "Sometimes I feel like I'm just not good enough you know? It's the usual teenage 'I'm worthless' sonata, but for some reason, it feels… different. Like, I don't have anything to prove that I'm worth something. When I look in the mirror, I don't like what I see - basically a walking container filled with regrets and failure. I'm not particularly good at anything, I don't have exceptional visuals," - Mingyu would like to disagree, but he lets the boy continue - "I lack. And it makes me fear adulthood. How am I supposed to live without an income? Without motivation to actually live? I know most people find that motivation in someone else, but the few chances I've had, have been unsuccessful, and they're always my fault," Wonwoo chuckles "We enter this world alone, as do we leave it." Mingyu stopped. He pushed back on the swing, stood up, and squatted in front Wonwoo. He seized his hands in his own, ignoring the way the cigarette heat licked at his skin like a dog thirsty for attention. "Wonwoo," the boys downcast eyes slowly flittered up to meet his own "I met you a mere," he glanced at his watch "25 minutes ago, and I can already tell that you, you beautiful person, are going to steal away an important piece of my heart." Wonwoo's eyes began to water, but Mingyu continued "This whole time that I've been working to become famous, I've never felt… complete. But you. Oh boy, when I saw you sitting there, your hood pulled up over your messy, bleached bed hair, my chest- I kid you not, my chest tightened and my heart skipped a beat. Don't get me wrong, I don't believe in that sappy love-at-first sight bullshit, but after meeting you, my faith might just change. Wonwoo opened his mouth to speak, but a tear rolled down his cheek, at the sight, Mingyu's eyes teared up and when he spoke his voice was strained, "I'm not letting you leave this playground, ever feeling unloved again- because starting now, I want to be your morning, and I want you, and only you, to be my night." Wonwoo sobbed a little, "That's so freaking disgusting," he smiled through his tears, genuinely, "thank you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> pen pineapple apple pen


End file.
